Drilltron
Drilltron The Drilltron (D-10) is a Viratron that Marcus created with the "bore" Metavirus & a power drill to accompany him in infiltrating Davenport Industries, wherein a friend of Donald's was waiting to deliver blueprints for the Beetle Crane. Thanks to it's drill motif, this Viratron can move through the ground with ease. It managed to infiltrated the dataroom where Adam & Donald's friend were at. When it attempted to take the plans from the computer modem, Adam smashed the computer tower, changing it's directive to obtain the hard drive disk. After a battle with Adam, it was deleted when Adam pinned it's drill arm into the ground with two Binocular Sabers, then blasted it with a charged shot from the SLR Laser. Later on a second Drilltron was created by Marcus. Profile *Identification Number: D-10 *Install Metavirus: DIG *Production Motif: Electric drill *Height: 197 cm. (6 feet, 5.55 inches) *Weight: 259 kg. (570 lbs.) Drilltron Upgrade The Drilltron Upgrade (D-10) is a Viratron Alpha Upgrade, with the properties of the Drilltron, namely the drill arm. The Viratron Upgrade's arrival baffled the Lab Rats, as although the countdown for its arrival had ended, it was nowhere to be found. Chase deduced that since it can appear anywhere 3km away from Drilltron, then it could only be underground. The Drilltron Upgrade began attacking from beneath the ground, & it became necessary to use the Gear Titan to use its Dimensional Crush attack, which could hit the Drilltron Upgrade even below ground, without damaging the city with it. Later on, it was revealed that this Upgrade had a Bug Upgrade jettison pod, which was blown out of the Viratron Upgrade's destruction. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1470 t Drilltron 2.0 The Drilltron 2.0 is a Viratron that Marcus created with the "bore" Metavirus to fight the Lab Rats. Like the Drilltron before it, this Viratron has the power to swiftly bore through the ground. However, this Viratron has a different mentality. It has a rather odd one, as it has the tendency to be a little shy & timid. However, this is a front, as he uses this to make his opponents underestimate him. During the fight with Bree & J, Bree hit one of her glitches, & was almost killed by Drilltron 2.0 after he shot out the sweets in her hand to refuel, had not J intervene & give her the last of his maple syrup. This Viratron was finally deleted when Bree & J hit this Viratron with a shot from the Gear Blaster & a Stag Attack Slash from J's Wheel Blade. Profile *Identification Number: D-10 *Install Metavirus: DIG V2 *Production Motif: Electric Drill *Height: 197 cm. (6 feet, 5.55 inches) *Weight: 259 kg. (570 lbs.) Drilltron 2.0 Upgrade The Drilltron 2.0 Upgrade (D-10) is a Viratron Alpha Upgrade, with the properties of the Drilltron 2.0, namely the drills for arms & the shoulder pads. This Viratron Upgrade is just like its predecessor, as it hid underground & avoid fighting face to face. However, unlike the first Drilltron Upgrade, it had twice as many Bug Upgrades, & it was over 3,000 meters below the surface, right inside a raw energy vein. This Viratron Upgrade had guerrilla-style tactics, & was popping in & out of the earth around the Cheetah Racer Ace, & generally being a tough target to hit. However, it was caught by the Beetle Crane's hook after Chase hatched a plan to get the Viratron Upgrade out of the ground. It was then reeled back up to the surface, though J used the Stag Jet: Animal Mode to haul the Viratron Upgrade with little warning into the city, leaving it open for Danny to fight with it on even ground. It was shut down by Gear Beet's Beet Cannon Burst. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1490 t Trivia *The Drilltron Upgrade is the first Viratron Upgrade to not actually be shown on screen until it's destruction. **However, unlike the orignal Drilltron Upgrade, the Drilltron 2.0 Upgrade was clearly seen before it's destruction. External Links *Drilloid - The Drilltron's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *DrillZord - The Drilltron Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Drilloid 2 - The Drilltron 2.0's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *DrillZord 2 - The Drilltron 2.0 Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Viratrons Category:Monsters